lifeslamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Seek
Written by Shadow. ''----------------------------------------------'' "Come on... I think she went this way!" "Maybe she went underground?" "What?" "You know, dug underground to hide!" "How would she do that? That doesn't even make sense!" "What fun is there in making sense?" The young alicorn stopped to briefly narrow her eyes at the creature following her, though in a playful manner. She blows her pink mane out of her face in order to do that before continuing onward, looking for their quarry "I'm pretty sure Luna usually makes sense, Discord!" "She's kinda weird sometimes, though!" Celestia rolls her eyes "Yeah, because you're one to talk..." Discord smirks at that "Exactly, I'm in the perfect position to make that kind of observation!" Celestia rolls her eyes again, moving slowly to watch their surroundings. A sly smile creeps across her face when her eyes rest on a small bush, from which strands of blue hair are protruding from, speading across the ground. She makes the "shh" motion at Discord before slowly moving toward the bush. "Hmm.. Discord. I think I might've been wrong. Luna actually went the other way..." It was Discord's turn to roll his eyes, especially when he hears the soft giggle coming from the bush, but he plays along anyway, "Oh, really?" Celestia slowly moves closer to the bush "Yes, I think so. We should go check-" She suddenly pounces toward the bush, which emits a loud yelp of surprise as its occupant is thrust out of it, and Celestia with it. The violet alicorn it contained rolls onto her back, and Celestia lands on top of her, immediately pinning her with a smirk "Gotcha!" Celestia closes her eyes when Luna doesn't answer that, and consequently doesn't notice the blush spreading across Luna's face due to the sudden closeness. She turns her head away from Celestia shyly, even though her eyes are closed, and manages to look right at Discord who winks at her, mouthing "Celestia and Luna sitting in a-..." Luna quickly turns her head to the other side, blushing more. She hoped he would stop before Celestia opens her eyes again... "That's three in a row! Do you wanna admit defeat, or go for four out of seven?" Celestia smirks wider "Not that we don't know who's gonna win that one, too!" "N-.. Nuh-uh! Rematch..! I'll beat you guys this time! I know the perfect spot! How did you even see me?" Celestia picks up part of Luna's mane for emphasis, opening her eyes now. "I saw your tail sticking out!" Luna blushes slightly more at that, unable to help herself "Aww.. I don't like my colors. You can see them too easy!" Celestia shakes her head "Don't say that. Your mane is very pretty. I'm kind of jealous..!" She steps off of Luna now, (much to Luna's relief, as the redness was deepening) and crosses her front hooves while she sits down. "My mom tells eeeeveryone that my mane makes me look like candy." Discord runs one of his soft claws through Celestia's mane "She says it cause it's true!" "Nuh-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nuh-uh!" "Nuh-uh!" "Yuh-h-.. No, I'm not falling for that again!" So she just sticks her tongue out at Discord in answer, much to Luna's and Discord's amusement. Discord leans down, whispering into Luna's ear just loud enough for Celestia to hear, "Cotton candy, yes?" To which Luna giggles and nods in agreement. It was Celestia's turn to blush, and she rolls her eyes again. "Moving on from this subject...! We should rematch like Luna said!" Celestia steps forward toward Luna, smirking again. "You think you can win, huuuh?" The redness starts to return to Luna's face, though just barely. "Y-yes..!" Celestia closes her eyes again, putting her hooves over her eyes. "Then lets see you prove it! We'll count to one hundred and you go hide again! Onyourmarkgetsetgo! One, two, skip a few, ninety-ni-" Lune lifts a hoof up indignantly. "Hey! That's cheating!" Celestia giggles, turning around to face away from Luna now "Okay, okay! One, two, three..." Luna widens her eyes, turning around and sprinting away as fast as she can toward her new hiding place.